


good ol' fuckies

by Sasy_B



Series: Ko-Co [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drunk Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, gross boys being gross, implied foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: The boys celebrate a successful heist the best way they know how.(No I'm not sorry about the title.)
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Series: Ko-Co [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	good ol' fuckies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbieWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/gifts).



> This nonsense is brought to you by the generous support of my dear @tabbiewolf on twitter!

The bed creaked, a strenuous sort of sound that irritated Jigen's ears. He could feel himself starting to sober up, which was not ideal at the moment. He wanted- craved to feel that godawful numbing spin within this sloppy heap of limbs and sweat.

Goemon was usually the one insisting on some strand of sobriety, even when celebrating in times like these. A few sips of sake was usually more than enough for him, the rest was something he liked to savor. The sap.

Tonight was an exception, it would seem.

No Fujiko meant no unexpected tension or jealousy when things started heating up. A couple extra swigs of sake and a few hits off whatever concentrated concoction Lupin had cooked up this time and Goemon was flying almost as high as the rest of them.

Well, no one could quite reach the same height as Lupin after a successful heist like that. the adrenaline, the euphoric sensation of victory mixed with the defining buzz of almost getting caught and making it away without so much as a scratch, it was always something that took him somewhere else completely. It must make him feel like a god, Jigen thought.

The celebration started with giddy giggles and silly flirtations; then of course the obligatory drinks, drinks and more drinks. Their little hideout was soon filled with the heavy scent of various smokes and liqueur. Lupin, of course, dancing like an idiot to the old show tunes left abandoned on a rusty record player, somehow managed to seduce Jigen into dancing too. The man himself merely along for the ride by that point.

Then hands were everywhere, the two silently begging to touch and taste and breathe the other in. Goemon was the one with sense enough to drag them both to the rickety old bed; queen-sized. Not ideal. Too small for all three of them. That did not matter much at the moment as all of their limbs tangled and they pressed themselves closer and closer, impossibly closer.

Jigen knew it was coming the moment he heard a snap below him, cursing under his breath seconds before the bed gave way and the three men tumbled to the floor. They were silent for a moment, the only noise to be heard was the distant sound of some jazzy bop Jigen could not quite make out coming from the living room.

And suddenly not one of the trio could contain their laughter. Small snickers and chuckles rapidly turned to howls of hazy amusement in the moment they realized what had happened.

Jigen dislodged himself from the heap for a moment, unconcerned with the split wood of the bed frame, searching for more alcohol. When he returned with a half empty bottle of gin he had to pause at the sight before him; of Goemon and Lupin, hungrily inhaling one another's tongues as they began fondling each other in absent minded, sloppy motions.

Jigen took a large swig out of the bottle in his hand, sauntering over to his partners and peering down at them under the crooked brim of his hat. He placed the bottle on the ground, within reach but not so close one wrong move might knock it over, then with a sly whistle he got his two partner’s attention.

He finally undid his pants, pulling himself free and making a sort of obscene beckoning gesture with a roll of his hips. It sent Lupin off into a giddy giggle spree as he pushed himself out from under Goemon and knelt before him. Goemon rolled his eyes but followed close behind, unable to hide his smirk.

Lupin made quick work of everything in his way, Jigen’s pants and boxers hit the floor followed near instantaneously by most of Lupin’s own clothes. by the time he had turned to help Goemon as well the samurai had already undone most of his layers himself.

Lupin turned grinning up at Jigen before going to town on his cock, swallowing him down quickly and working him up to full hardness in a few hard strokes, all the while Goemon was pressed against his back.

Unspoken as it was, they all silently agreed none of them wanted to go through the ordeal of prep so Goemon made the executive decision to skip the anal and fuck another way; grabbing hold of Lupin’s lithe thighs and pressing them together around his already hard cock.

Lupin whined as Goemon began to rock, the samurai's hand slipping around to stroke him as well, seeing as his own hands were occupied holding himself steady propped up on Jigen’s hips.

Soon the distant sound of that old record player was drowned out by the wet squelch of Lupin's mouth around Jigen’s cock and the hard slap of hips meeting tailbone. It was messy and probably too rough, they would definitely feel it all in the morning, but all any of them could care about at that time was the part where they get off.

Lupin was always quick to fall, he never had the kind of restraint it took to keep up with the long hard rides both Jigen and Goemon enjoyed so much. Lupin’s eyes quickly went hazy, he bucked forward into Goemon’s hand repeatedly and before he knew it he was whimpering helplessly around Jigen's cock, coming onto the old hardwood floors and all over Goemon’s hand.

He pulled off of Jigen to catch his breath, Goemon slowed himself as best he could but could not help bucking softly into the warmth of Lupin’s thighs. Jigen had to catch the thief by his shoulders to keep him up right as he came back down.

“M’fine! M’fine… keep goin’. Jus’ gonna take a break. Dun stop now…” Lupin said in a slur as his eyes slid shut and his mouth hung open limply.

Jigen and Goemon eyed each other, knowing Lupin fully intended for them to keep using him to their heart's content. Goemon adjusted them, sitting back into a kneeling position so Lupin could lean into his chest. Jigen stepped forward, cupping Lupin's head and sliding his cock back into his mouth.

They picked up where they left off, Jigen fucking into Lupin's mouth as he pleased and Goemon using his thighs to escalate his own pleasure. By the time Lupin opened his eyes again, finally back on planet earth, they were both coming all over him, Jigen pulled back just in time to spill out over Lupin's cheek and tongue, Goemon following almost immediately after, down Lupin's hips and thighs.

The two men took pause, Jigen reached down to try and pull at his pants but ended up tumbling down to the floor and onto his ass. The room was hazy and the floor was cold but none of them cared as Goemon and Lupin burst into laughter again.

Jigen wanted to yell in self defense ‘it’s been a long day!’ but he knew it was dumb and instead joined them in their laughter after a short pout.

Lupin fruitlessly whipped at his face, hoping to rid it at least somewhat of that sticky feeling, but gave up quickly. His eyes lit up when he spotted the bottle of gin within his reach. He swiped it up and took a few hefty glugs before he felt a hard smack upside his head.

“I wasn’t done drinking that!” Jigen complained.

“so wut? Thre's plenny left!” Lupin slurred.

“Are you kidding? You got cum in the bottle, you dumbass.”

“Well I dun’ think that’s my fault.”

Lupin squeaked as he was suddenly pushed onto the floor alongside Jigen. Goemon stood, grabbing his discarded garments and wobbling off towards the door.

“I will take the couch. Good luck with... that.” Goemon gestured to the broken bed and quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

“Asshole.” Jigen sighed.

“What about cuddles…?” said Lupin, genuinely distraught that Goemon's left. He turned to Jigen with a pout, doughy eyes glistening up at him.

“Ohhhhh no! Go clean yourself up first. I'll… see what I can do about the bed.”

Lupin’s pout grew even more at that, “you aren’t even gonna help me?”

“Hell no.”

“Asshole!”

Jigen stood, sauntering over to examine the bed. Lupin sighed, taking a few more swigs from the bottle in his hand before pushing himself up and stumbling out to the bathroom.

When he returned Jigen had simply managed to pull the mattress of the broken frame and into the middle of the floor. He was already passed out on top of it. Lupin was still completely naked, damp from the quick rinse in the shower but he crawled into the mattress just the same to cuddle up against Jigen’s side.

They were definitely going to feel that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about how you can see a slice of this action for yourself feel free to visit this page on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan?s=09) and DM me any time!!


End file.
